


A Tale of Tragic Lovers

by Haruka_1224



Category: Nijisanji, virtual youtubers
Genre: Crossick - Freeform, F/F, Tragedy, mentions of a certain flat alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_1224/pseuds/Haruka_1224
Summary: Shirayuki Tomoe is the mysterious demon Queen of the Night Kingdom, who for centuries, have terrorized humans. Sukoya Kana is one of the most skilled assassin-mages of the Helesta Kingdom. What will become of their love?To love someone is never a crime.But to be with someone... sometimes, that in itself is unforgivable.PS: Chose not to use archive warnings DOES NOT mean no archive warnings apply.
Relationships: Shirayuki Tomoe/Sukoya Kana
Kudos: 60





	A Tale of Tragic Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have last written... My life has been taken over by VTubers and it seems only appropriate that this reflects in my fanfics. Unfortunately, it seems that my penchant for angst will remain unchanged.  
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to contact me on Twitter @publicnevermore if you would like to chat about Crossick (or VTubers in general).

There is a haunting beauty to the tale of tragic lovers. The cruelty of love, piercing the heart and chaining the limbs. The hopelessness of love, standing alone yet together against the rage of the world. The flames of love, consuming everything in its way and ruining people, kingdoms, dynasties.

Siegfried and Brunhild.

Don Juan and Maria.

Lancelot and Guinevere.

Romeo and Juliet.

Tristan and Iseult.

There was no tragedy as familiar as love. Even so, it was captivating, magnetic, irresistible, drawing her in like a moth to light.

Loving someone was never a crime. But sometimes… the act of being with them was unforgivable.

* * *

The Night Kingdom.

It was a mysterious, dangerous place, one from which no human had ever returned. The home of demons, the heart of corruption, it was a place that struck fear into the hearts of many. It was a kingdom whose denizens did as they pleased, wherever they pleased, without any consequence. Immortal and invulnerable, there was nothing a human could do to stop them.

Still, they tried.

Over the years, hundreds of adventurers had fought the demons and died. Hundreds had set out for the Night Kingdom, and none had returned. They tried every possible magic - fire, lightning, ice, poison, light - and yet nothing worked. The demons remained unshaken, unchallenged, free to do as they pleased.

But the humans still had not given up. For centuries, the best and the brightest alchemists of the Helesta Kingdom had been searching for the one weapon that humanity could use to finally tip the scales in their favor.

“You can’t be serious.”

The alchemist frowned, almost as if insulted. “I am perfectly serious, Sukoya-san.”

Beside her, the detective pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. “The Queen of the Night Kingdom was human, once. If this will work on anyone, it’ll work on her.”

“Even if I accept that, why does it have to be me?”

The detective had the grace to blush. “From what I have discovered, the Queen has a… predisposition for the fairer sex.”

“Why can’t Ange go, then? She made the potion.”

“Unfortunately,” the detective coughed, clearly struggling to get the words out, “Ange lacks the… _assets…_ that the Queen seems to favor.”

Despite the situation, Kana found herself laughing. That was a bit of a sore point for the royal alchemist, the size of her bust, and she had been searching fruitlessly for a potion that could rectify the problem. Honestly, it would not come as much of a surprise if the potion Ange was offering had been a failed product from her bust-enhancing experiments.

“It is a very dangerous mission,” the detective said, darkening the atmosphere once again. “It is very possible that the potion fails, and you lose your life.”

“Jeez, thanks for your faith in my skills,” Ange grumbled.

Ignoring her almost pointedly, the detective continued, “You can say no, there’s no pressure.”

That was not exactly true, now was it? Kana was the only trained adventurer in their group, the only one they could trust with this mission. If she were to reject it, Ange’s work would be wasted.

With a sigh, Kana reached out for the potion.

“I’ll do it.”

* * *

A love potion.

Honestly, Kana didn’t believe it would work. And even if it did, how long would it last? Would she be able to find out any weaknesses the demons might have before the magic wore off? How was she supposed to know who the Queen was, anyway?

“You’ll know when you see her,” she had been told, but what did that mean?

Did she wear regal attire that set her apart from the other demons? Was it going to be as strikingly obvious as a crown on her head and a long flowing cape being held up by two armored attendants? However, from her preliminary investigations, demons did not seem to care much for such things. They had next to no security around the castle and the Queen seemed to mingle with her subjects quite freely.

“Are you not going to drink anything?”

Kana nearly jumped out of her skin as a woman melted from the shadows behind her. Long, dark hair that gradually faded at the tips, tied in a loose braid. Sparkling brown eyes that were almost gold in the dim light. Impossibly long, perfectly shaped legs. A more than generous bust and slim waist, emphasized by a skintight turtleneck clinging to her gorgeous curves.

She was staring. She couldn’t help but stare, wide-eyed and tongue-tied, like some hormonal schoolboy.

The woman laughed, a charming, elegant sound that tied Kana’s stomach in knots. “Pardon me, I did not mean to startle you.”

Shaking her head, Kana stuttered, “N-not at all! I… I just don’t know what to drink…”

“Ah, a first-timer?” the woman’s smile was so soft; were demons supposed to be this gentle? “Would you rather something non-alcoholic, then?”

Swallowing thickly, she croaked, “I… I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

The woman laughed again, much to Kana’s chagrin. Cheeks burning, she snapped, “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry,” she raised a hand to her mouth elegantly. “I’ve just never seen someone so cute before.”

 _Cute._ The word caused Kana’s cheeks to burn even brighter. With a little groan, she buried her face in her hands - just what was going on? Why was her heart skipping beats so easily, why did it feel like the bottom of her stomach had fallen out when all the woman did was laugh?

“Ah, where are my manners? My name is Shirayuki Tomoe. Nice to meet you.”

Shirayuki Tomoe. What a lovely name for a lovely woman. If Kana hadn’t met her in the middle of demon territory, she would not have guessed that she wasn’t human.

The thought was like a bucket of ice water over her head. She was in demon territory, surrounded by man-eating monsters. No matter how beautiful and charming they were, she could not forget that fact.

“Su-Sukoya Kana. Nice to meet you.”

If Tomoe sensed her sudden change in mood, she did not show it. Instead, she merely closed her eyes and smiled, slicing through Kana’s hastily thrown defenses.

Before she could open her mouth again, the bartender came over with a drink the color of the night sky.

“Your usual, my Queen,” he said.

Tomoe took it from him with a polite nod. “Thank you.”

 _My Queen_. The words hit her like a rapid sucker punch, forcing the air out of her lungs.

Tomoe was the Queen of the Night Kingdom. This gentle, honey-voiced woman was the target she had come to manipulate.

Steeling herself, Kana uncapped the love potion.

* * *

Three months.

Three months had passed since that fateful night. And still, Tomoe was wrapped hopelessly around Kana’s little finger.

It was heartbreaking.

Tomoe was kind, sweet, thoughtful. She always put Kana first, to the point where she hesitated to voice her own wishes in case they were to contradict Kana’s. Whenever Kana was feeling down, she would do everything in her power to cheer her up. Making silly voices, telling ridiculously lame jokes, conjuring fireworks in the palms of her hands - Tomoe would stop at nothing to bring a smile back to her face.

She was also surprisingly weak to insects. When a cockroach wandered into the bedroom one night, Tomoe had almost set the bed on fire in her panicked attempts to kill it. On another night, she had been willing to sleep on the floor in the throne room because a spider had gotten into the bedroom and promptly disappeared.

She was sweet, silly, gentle - all things that Kana had never imagined a demon could be. Even the other demons of the castle were surprisingly humane, looking out for each other and teasing each other like one giant family.

Had they been wrong about the demons? But those reports of razed villages, of half-eaten corpses and disappearing adventurers, they couldn’t possibly all be fake.

For the sake of her kingdom, of the humans that had died under a demon’s merciless hand, Kana could not hesitate. There were too many people counting on her, too much effort put into getting her into this position, for her to just… give in to her heart.

Their relationship wasn’t real, anyway. If not for the potion, Tomoe would not be in love with her. Those warm nights, those tender mornings, none of them would exist if not for Ange’s magic. It was a fragile lie, a fleeting dream; was Kana willing to throw her life away for something so flimsy?

There were only two choices. Leaving before the magic wore off and killing the demons, or staying until the spell broke and she was killed, allowing the demons to continue terrorizing humanity. It did not matter that Tomoe trusted her completely, loved her wholeheartedly. She was still a demon, the demon Queen of the Night Kingdom. Nothing would ever change that fact.

“Kana~” Hopelessly drunk, Tomoe was barely able to sit up straight. “Kana~”

Reaching out for her hand, Kana responded, “What is it, Tomoe-san?”

“Hug.” She held out her arms like a child, looking so adorable that Kana’s heart melted.

She obliged, sighing as she felt Tomoe bury her face into her chest. “I’m spoiling you.”

“Spoil me more,” Tomoe whimpered, her arms tightening around Kana’s waist. “Those young demons have been causing me such a headache…”

“What have they been up to?”

“Almost everything,” she sighed. “Sometimes, I’m afraid they’ve forgotten that demons can die.”

The words were like spears through Kana’s heart. The moment had finally arrived, the opportunity she had waited so long for. Would she betray Tomoe, or would she betray her own kingdom?

Taking a deep breath, she made her choice. 

“Demons can die?”

Tomoe sighed deeply, her eyes still closed as she grumbled, “Not you, too. I think we’re going to need to give you youngsters a history lesson.”

Putting on an air of practiced innocence, Kana asked, “Have humans killed us before?”

“Massacred,” came the reply, muffled into her chest. “Thousands of years ago, when my mother was still alive, there was a huge war between the Night Kingdom and three ancient human tribes.”

“But how could they hurt us?”

“They found out that weapons forged and cooled in the lifeblood of children could cut us,” Tomoe replied, her tone painfully casual. “They killed hundreds of their own children to win the war, yet it is we who are called demons.”

Kana swallowed thickly - was this true? Was the only way to slay a demon the sacrifice of human children? How would the kingdom be able to test this piece of information, and if it worked, just how many children would they kill?

Regardless, it was exactly what she had come to find. She knew that she might not like what she found, but it was still her duty to report it. What they did with this information was up to the military commanders of the kingdom.

“Kana?” Tomoe looked up blearily, her face still half-buried in Kana’s breasts. “Is something wrong?”

Faking a yawn, she replied, “I’m just sleepy. Maybe I drank too much…”

Too drunk to pick up on the lie, Tomoe said, “Me too. Sleep with me?”

Kana’s voice cracked. “Of course.”

* * *

The war between humans and demons had finally changed tides. Hundreds of lives had been lost as the humans gained ground towards the castle, burning houses and killing anyone they saw along the way.

Kana had done it. The dark secret she had found and the sacrifice of dozens of children had given humanity its chance. The Night Kingdom, once so terrifying and mysterious, was now reduced to smoking rubble beneath the advancing army’s feet.

It would not be long before the castle fell, and the Night Kingdom’s reign of terror ended.

It left a bitter aftertaste in Kana’s mouth. The deaths of every man, child and demon were all direct consequences of her actions. At the very least, if she could only save one life… then let it be Tomoe’s.

“Tomoe-san! Tomoe-san! Tomoe-san!”

Desperately, she rushed through the castle, her heart aching more than her burning lungs. Wounded demons littered the hallways, lying in makeshift beds along the grand hall.

“Sukoya-san, thank goodness you’re alright!”

Their cries of surprise and relief tore at her - were they not aware of her betrayal? Did they think that she was one of them? The sword in her hands belonged to the human army, did they really not suspect her loyalties for even a moment?

“Check the East garden. The Queen has been spending a lot of time there lately,” someone called out to her.

Without even remembering to thank them, Kana ran.

“Tomoe-san!”

She was there. Standing among the tulips, staring at the burning sky, Shirayuki Tomoe was there. She was just as beautiful as Kana remembered, but this time, her shoulders were bent with the weight of her people’s suffering.

“Sukoya-san.” She sounded tired, distant, further shattering Kana’s heart. “You betrayed me.”

There was no anger in her voice, only sorrow. There was no hatred in her eyes, only a haunted, aching love. And that hurt more than all the accusing, hateful words in the world.

“Tomoe-san…” Kana’s eyes filled with tears, and she quietly dropped her sword. “You have every right to kill me. But please… please, promise me… The army is coming, and they won’t spare anyone. Please, take everyone you can and run after you do?”

Silence. It was heavy, oppressive, and Kana almost didn’t dare to breathe for fear of shattering it. Just what was going on in Tomoe’s head right now? What thoughts were going on behind those haunted eyes?

“Sukoya-san,” she whispered, the _longing_ in her tone piercing through Kana like a thousand blades. “I love you, Sukoya-san.”

Of all words she could say, why did they have to be these ones? Choking back a sob, Kana said, “No, no you don’t. Tomoe-san… I used a love potion on you, when we first met. I’ve been lying to you from the very beginning.”

To her surprise, Tomoe merely embraced her, closing her eyes in a blatant display of trust. “I knew that all along.”

She… knew? What did that even mean? Did she knowingly ingest the love potion, or had she found a way to dispose of the drugged drink without being noticed?

Burying her face into Kana’s neck, Tomoe continued, “Even so, I love you.”

“T-Tomoe-san…! But… the love potion…”

She felt Tomoe’s lips against her neck, simultaneously hot and cool. “Did you drink it?”

What kind of question was that? What reason would Kana have had to drink her own potion?

“N-No!”

“Nor did I.”

Tomoe’s lips were on hers before she could respond. Warm, sweet and familiar, it felt almost like coming home again. But this was a home that she had destroyed, a heart that she had betrayed. Even if Tomoe’s love was real, it was no longer something she had any right to receive.

The fact that Tomoe hadn’t drunk the potion didn’t change anything. In fact, it made things even worse. Kana had betrayed a genuine love instead of an artificial one.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Tomoe-san…”

The Queen merely smiled, tracing the side of Kana’s face with a gentle reverence that she didn’t deserve.

“Pick up your sword and finish this.”

“To-Tomoe-san!”

“They will not rest if the Night Queen herself survives. For the sake of those who still breathe, I must die here.”

Even now, she was still thinking like a Queen. In order to protect her remaining subjects, she was willing to throw away her own life. How could Kana stand in her way?

“... I understand.” Slowly, Kana picked up her sword. “On one condition.”

Tomoe’s eyes were impossibly sad. “If I can grant it, then it will be yours.”

“We die together.”

* * *

When the soldiers arrived, the Queen of the Night Kingdom was already dead.

She lay on her side in a field of tulips, dyed red with blood. In her arms was the celebrated hero of the Helesta Kingdom, Sukoya Kana. The human’s hands were still wrapped around the hilt of her sword, which had pierced through the Queen’s body and into her own.

Stained in their own lifeblood, they were both smiling.


End file.
